


He’d Be So Proud

by DrawingHope



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Crack, Gay, Jokes, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Smooch, Smut, not good writing, the smut is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingHope/pseuds/DrawingHope
Summary: Harley Keener lays eyes on peter Parker and likes what he sees.Heavily influenced by my good friend (irl) Pete @peteisfanaticI was given his permission to do this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a good writer but I tried my best. I also have a Wattpad @Books_n_arts

He’d Be So Proud 

 

He would have been so proud of the man I’ve become, I am Harley Keener, Tony Stark, Ironman once broke into my garage, I’m sure you can imagine my surprise.. Today I make great machines that would rival any other; other than Tony’s of course. In the short time that he stayed at my house we developed a connection, he was a father figure, a figure that I needed as mine was absent..

Today that man is gone, deceased, dead, six feet under, whatever you wish to say.. The amazing Ironman died in glorious battle against Thanos, the ugly purple raisin as I like to call him, Tony would be proud! 

Though today is sad I’ll try not to dive to deep into any sort of depression, Tony wouldn’t want that..  
Tony liked for everyone to be happy— Who is that cutie? Brown fluffy hair, tan skin, strong jaw line- I need to stop staring before it gets weird.. It’s to late he’s noticed!! 

I started to panic!(at the disco, sorry) I quickly looked away, oops guess I’ve ruined that.. 

“Harley,” someone called my name. “Do you want to say a few words?” Pepper, Tony’s wife and mother of his child, asked politely. 

“Of course Pepper,” I smiled at her hoping to lighten the mood, even if a little. As I walked to where Tony laid I noticed that boy again.. He is so handsome.. Walking behind the small stand I cleared my throat, 

“Some of you know me but for the people that don’t I am Harley Keener, I’ve know Tony all my life and I know he’d be proud of all the people here today,” I stopped and caught that boy staring at me awestruck, I smile, “That being said will the awestruck cutie standing in the front please meet me on the porch,” after saying that I walked down and to the porch. 

“Hi! I’m Peter Man! I-I mean Spider Parker! W-wait I meant Peter Parker, god I’m such a failure..” he looked down blushing heavily. 

“Well hello Peter Man.” I smirked and raised his chin with my hand, “I don’t think your a failure, not to me or to anyone.” He continued to blush. 

“Thank you..” he mumbled cutely. He’s is absolutely he most adorable person I’ve ever met! He makes me want to kiss him, but I’ve just met the poor boy, I don’t want to scare him away. 

Peter’s POV

This boy, Harley, is so handsome, I just want to kiss him. I could feel my face heat up at my thoughts.

“Thinking something naughty Pete?” He asked, why does he have to be so amazing? I blushed deeply.

“Can I kiss you?” I asked continuing to blush, I don’t think I’ve ever blush so much in a single conversation. 

Harley looked shocked but soon he smirked at me, 

“Who’s stopping you?” He said in a husky voice. It sounded so hot that my knees weaken. 

Deciding to shoot my shot I leaned into him. 

Harley’s POV

As our lips met I felt explosions, fireworks would not even cover how amazing this kiss felt, it was so natural and his lips are so smooth and plump that I couldn’t help but to deepen the kiss. 

And as the kiss became deeper I heard cheering, I quickly broke away to see everyone that was at the funeral watching and clapping for us, I blushed for the first time today. I could see Pepper smirking proudly, a bald black man with an eyepatch nodding his head in approval, and then I could have sworn I could see Tony, his arms crossed and smiled at us, I could tell he was proud, he’s always so proud, no matter how small the accomplishment is, he may not show it but he always is.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, is also post in its own separate book

Third Person POV (unedited)

After Peters and Harley’s kiss things got pretty heated, after realizing everyone was watching them the two decided they’d better put on a show for them. 

Peter leaned into Harley to kiss him again and Harley responded instantly, Peter slowly started to slide his hand up Harley’s shirt; much to everyone’s surprise, Peter is normally shy and always the one blushing but here he is taking charge. 

Pausing to lift his shirt over his head Harley started leaving wet kisses on Peters neck, sucking a little in some place until finally- 

“Mm” Peter moaned lightly, Harley had found his sweat spot. Peter then arched his back and put his full weight into his lover. 

They fell onto the hard, wooden floor of the porch, Harley flipping them as they went down. With Harley on top he soon became the dominant in this situation. 

They soon had each other stripped down to their bearskin, their skin flushed and sweaty, the onlookers almost couldn’t believe their eyes, but they had watched the whole thing. 

After a while Peter stuck his fingers into Harley’s mouth and ordered him to suck, and he did. Getting Peters fingers nice and wet Peter twisted his back to open himself for Harley. He started to moan softly looking into Harley’s eyes. Both their eyes were filled with lust. 

After Peter believed he was ready, he took his fingers out of his ass and lifted himself only to slide himself onto Harley’s long, hard, and pulsing cock.  
They moaned in unison, the pleasure they felt was unimaginable, with the people watching them as they had their first sexual experience only made them harder. The crowd was becoming quite horny themselves. 

Peter began to ride Harley’s cock with all his might, Harley’s long cock hit his prostrate with every thrust, Peters moaning increased as they continued, as did Harley’s.

Harley soon flipped them so he would be on top and started thrusting his cock deep into Peter pounding into his hole like it would be the last time. Harley leaned over Peter, their hips slapping, and started to kiss and suck his neck some more before they finished. 

Peters hole tightened around Harley, he was close, everyone could tell, men in the crowd were jerking their cocks, wanting to come with the two teenagers, the girls where fingering theirselves, and some were eating each other out. 

These two boys truly did put the fun in funeral..

Harley continued to thrust harshly into Peter, pounding into him faster and faster coming close to his release. He looked Peter in the eyes, thrusted into him one more time with a hard push, and right as his pelvis met Peters thighs he came with a cry of Peters name. Peter fallowed right after with a scream coming over his own stomach and face. 

The men in the crowd had finished a minute before them and the girls were starting to squirt with there own cries, their black dress scattered the ground cover in cum, grass and dirt. They had turned this into an orgy, and let’s just say the deceased playboy was truly proud.


End file.
